Mistakes
by emrivera23
Summary: She married him right out of high school. She loves him, she really does, but yet she falls for another man. A man she meets when finally attending college.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Getting married right out of high school seemed exciting at the time, but now I feel like my whole life is meaningless. Like I'm not allowed to experience new things, or go a little crazy during college. _

_The whole thing started when we thought I might be pregnant, so immediately Trent asked for my hand in marriage, after asking my mother, who agreed for some god awful reason._

_The ceremony was small and a few days after our graduation ceremony. At the time I loved Trent and I was so happy that we were going to start a family, but when I found out the test I had taken at home was just a fake positive, I immediately regretted getting married. But Trent was happy, and I wanted to make him happy, even if it meant missing out on a lot of things people our age experience, like getting drunk and going to parties. Not that I would be any fun at parties._

_I feel kind of weird about writing in this notebook, since Trent could easily pick it up and read it, but I trust him enough to respect my privacy. I love Trent, I really do._

_I have to go to work now, 8 hours of checking groceries. Fun!_

_-Gwen_

I put my notebook and pen back in my desk; I looked around the small messy apartment, wondering where my life ended.

"Maybe beside the couch." I mumbled as I gave our cat a quick belly rub. She scratched me and ran under the couch. "See you Socrates." I said slamming the big metal door behind me.

The chilly October wind messed up my hair as I walked towards the small grocery store at the end of the street. It was a sad grocery store, and it paid less than minimum wage, but it was work. I worked here full-time with a couple other people, but not too many since it was a small store.

"Gwen You are late!" My friend and manager Bridgette said as she was ringing through an elderly woman who was counting the pennies in her little coin pouch.

"Sorry, I just decided to die beside my coffee table and couch." I muttered sarcastically as I took down the closed sign on my till.

"Sounds entertaining." She replied as she handed the woman her change.

"Yep." I said, checking my cash drawer, making sure I had enough rolls of change.

"Are you open?" A woman with bright red hair asked.

"Do you see a sign?" I muttered as she put her groceries on the conveyer belt. I might as well be working in a factory.

"This was on sale." She said, putting a giant ham on the counter.

"I'm sorry, but it's the 5lbs. hams that are on sale. This is…More than 5lbs." I said, struggling with the weight of the dead pig.

"Well the signs should be more clear." She snapped.

"They are in a completely separate freezer." I said coldly.

"What did you say?" She asked, glaring at me.

"They are in a completely different freezer…AT THE OTHER END OF THE STORE! Only an idiot would get them confused." I said loudly. She looked at me and then walked out of the store, leaving her giant cart of groceries in the way.

"Gwen! What the hell was that!" Bridgette shouted.

"She was clearly an idiot!" I said, defending my actions. I usually said what I wanted to the customers, and they usually came back.

"I'm surprised she didn't ask to see the manager!" She said, as she put my closed sign on the counter. "I need you to leave." She said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I already called in Janice. Alan, The owner of the store! Is coming for his bi-monthly check-in and I can't have him see how customers are treated!" She said angrily.

"Fine." I said, grabbing my jacket from under the till. "Call me when you need me again." I said before walking past Janice, one of 4 co-workers.

"Hey Gwen!" She said with a smile, but I ignored her and started walking home.

On the way home I passed some random guy handing out college newspapers.

"Hey, are you in college?" He asked.

"No." I replied, trying to get past him.

"You should take a look at this brochure!" He said happily as he shoved a newspaper, and brochure in my hands.

"Whatever." I said, pushing my way past him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to see Trent still lying beside me.

"Hey." I said, poking his cheek.

"Hey Beautiful." He said smiling.

"Morning…Why aren't you at work?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"It's Saturday." He said with a dopey smile as he pulled me back onto the bed.

"Trent!" I laughed as he tickled me.

"How did I ever get so lucky with such a beautiful wife!" He said squeezing me tightly against his chest.

"Do we need to go into specifics?" I said sarcastically.

"I love you Gwen." He said, finally letting me go. "And I have something for you." He said taking a small box out of his jeans.

"Trent! We can't afford …what is it!" I said, crawling over to him.

"Something for our first anniversary." He said, opening the box and reveling a beautiful silver and turquoise heart necklace. (Pic as title cover.)

"Trent! It's beautiful!" I said, looking at it closer.

"Like you." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "And now I will make us some breakfast!"

"About not working…" I said, trying to bring up the topic once more.

"It's fine Gwen, I promise. I'll just tell Duncan I can't play on the weekends anymore." He said sadly. Duncan's bar was where he performed every weekend for no pay.

"I'm sorry." I said, shrinking back into the bed.

"It's fine Gwen. I promise. I really think you should look into college, now that you're not working 8 hours a day." Trent said from the kitchen.

"That actually sounds reasonable." I said from the kitchen doorway. The cat ran across the living room as soon as she noticed Trent.

"Its funny." I said, picking up the cat.

"What is?"

"Someone handed me a brochure for Smith College yesterday."

"Really? That's a sign!" He said enthusiastically.

"Seems like it." I said, picking up the brochure from the recycling bin. "It offers a lot of classes." I said, flipping through the paper thing.

"We should go check out the campus today." He said flipping some bacon.

"Sure. I guess I'll check out some student loans or whatever." I said, poking the cat.

Breakfast was delicious, I felt bad because I forgot about our anniversary, and forgot to get Trent something.

"It's fine Gwen!" he said once more as we got into our small car.

"I feel bad though!" I replied, doing up my seatbelt.

"If you want to get me something, get me a school shirt." He said giving me a quick kiss on the nose before driving to the campus.

The campus was nothing special, and very green.

"Its so green!" I said, walking past a wall of vines.

"It's nice. Let's go check out the library!" He said happily as he dragged me into a building.

"What kind of school is open on Saturdays?"

"The ones with classes. Shh!" He said putting a finger up to his lips.

"Sorry." I whispered as we walked past a class full of students.

"Here we are." He said slightly louder, as he pushed open the giant glass door.

"Wow." I said, looking around the giant library.

"I'm gonna go talk to a librarian about the history! Want to come?"

"Umm… No, I'm gonna go look at some books." I said, already walking away.

"See you." He said as he walked up to the librarian.

I walked around, there were 3 floors to this place, how does anyone ever find their books?

After exploring the first floor I started on the second when I bumped into a pile of books.

"Shit! Sorry!" I said, realizing the pile of books was actually a person.

"Whoa! Its okay dude!" The guy said, but when he looked up, he instantly turned red. "I mean dudette!"

"Sorry." I said, picking up some of his books.

"It's okay. I think when you can't see where your walking it means you have enough books." He said smiling.

"I guess." I said shyly.

"I'm Geoff. Geoff Mason III." He said holding out his hand for me to shake…or high five.

"Gwen…Gwen Ja-Taber." I said. I had almost said my 'maiden' name.

"Sweet." He said smiling. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I was smiling too. It could be because he was wearing a pink button up shirt, cowboy hat and blue board shorts in the middle of fall, but who knows.

"I should go." I said, starting to walk away.

"Do you go here?" He asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"N-Not yet." I said, feeling weird about the physical contact.

"Apply yet? I can help you get in!" He said with a big smile.

"Not yet, but I'm planning on applyi-Wait! How can you help?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"My dad donated the money for this library." Geoff said with a wink.

"Wow." I said, pretending to be impressed. "Does that always work on girls?"

"Usually, but they don't even know where the library is." He said smoothly.

"I should really get going." I said as I started to walk away again.

"Just put my name when you fill out the references!" He shouted, only to be glared at by other students. I waved slightly and went back downstairs to find my husband.

"Hey Gwen!" Trent said, waving towards the table he was at. "I found this awesome book about how to get accepted into this school." He said happily.

"Cool." I said, sitting down beside him.

"I also got you an application which I partially filled out for you." He said handing me a paper an pen.

I looked at the space for references, and slowly wrote down the guy in the pink shirts name.

-_Geoff Mason III_


End file.
